


Water Under the Bridge

by Lopithecus



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sort Of, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Kakashi comes home after the battle with Hiruko to a very angry Gai
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Water Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched this movie about a month ago. I haven’t been able to get this story out of head since. So, I’m finally bringing myself to write it.
> 
> If you can’t remember what the movie is about, basically Kakashi allows himself to be controlled (because the enemy is collecting shinobi with kekkei genkais) and he plans on sacrificing himself in order to kill the enemy. Neither he nor Tsunade tells anyone of this plan except for Shikamaru. Of course, Naruto, finding out what is happening, chases after Kakashi with Sakura and eventually Sai, with the other teams trying to stop them. The movie ends with Kakashi comparing Naruto to Obito and then Naruto getting creeped out over it. All the other members comment on it, with Lee saying (in the Japanese version), “Gai-sensei told me, that’s also part of youth.” and Tenten comments, “I figured you two were like that.” Naruto then runs away from Kakashi, thinking everyone is implying Kakashi is crushing on Naruto.
> 
> This fic is about what happens between Kakashi and Gai after the movie.
> 
> Please enjoy!

By the time the twelve of them get anywhere near close to the village, Naruto is acting like himself again and isn’t trying to avoid him. Instead, he walks beside Kakashi, talking away as usual, while Sakura walks on his other side with Sai beside her. The others trail behind them, chatting amongst themselves, and Kakashi is glad that everyone, for the most part, has seemed to forget about that very _embarrassing_ misunderstanding.

Kakashi is enjoying listening to Naruto’s rambling — he doesn’t have his book, unfortunately — when the entrance to the village comes into view and more importantly, the person standing there waiting for them. Kakashi, even at this distance, can feel the anger radiating off of the man’s body.

“Uh-oh,” Kakashi mumbles, earning glances from some of the team members.

Lee squints into the distance, one hand over his eyes as he tries to make out the figure in front of them. “Is that Gai-sensei?”

Naruto mimics Lee’s stance, eyebrows furrowing. “Hey, it is! What is he doing here?”

“I don’t know but I will find out!” Lee announces, getting ready to charge forward.

Kakashi stops him. “Lee,” Lee looks in his direction, confused. “I’ll handle this. He’s here for me.”

The closer they get, the more Kakashi can sense Gai’s anger. It’s almost palpable and he can tell most of the others can feel it too. The other man has his arms crossed across his chest, hip cocked as all his weight is put on one foot, and his jaw is clenched tightly shut as he stares Kakashi down. It’s not very often that loud, optimistic Gai fumes so openly. It certainly is a sight to behold.

They all approach Gai hesitantly, Kakashi stepping up the closest to him. Lee hangs back behind Kakashi, eyeing his sensei curiously. “Ma, Gai, I know you’re angry.” Gai’s mouth twitches, eyes narrowing the slightest bit. He doesn’t speak. Kakashi is in a lot of trouble. “But can we discuss this later? I really need to go give a report to Hokage-sama.”

They stand there for what seems like ages, staring at each other, with the eyes of the other students watching them carefully. Gai’s hands are fists where they rest on his biceps, eyes narrowed dangerously, keeping his breathing measured and calm. Kakashi thinks the last time he’s seen Gai like this, was back when they were teenagers and Kakashi was half dead on a mission. Gai had to save him and he ended up killing all the enemy shinobi then.

Kakashi really hopes Gai doesn’t kill _him_.

“Gai, look-”

Gai steps aside, looking away from him. “Later then,” he says in a perfectly controlled emotionless, monotone voice. Definitely in big trouble.

“Gai-se-” Lee starts but Kakashi cuts him off, placing a hand on top of the boy’s mouth. Gai doesn’t even flinch at it.

“Not right now, Lee,” he warns, never letting his eye stray from Gai. It’s probably the first time Gai’s students have seen him like this.

Tenten sidles up to Lee, grabbing his arm, and giving her sensei a wary glance. “Come on, we have to go report in too.”

“We all should probably go now,” Sakura says to the group, waving them on. They all agree and follow her, passing glances towards Kakashi and Gai.

Naruto steps up to Kakashi, eyeing the two shinobi. He leans in closer to Kakashi, loudly whispering, “What’s up with Bushier-brow-sensei?”

“Naruto, go along with Sakura,” Kakashi orders, and Naruto pouts but does as he’s told.

Kakashi steps in front of Gai again, getting in his view. Gai is now shaking with anger. Kakashi doesn’t dare touch him. He can be pretty dangerous when he’s mad. “Gai, I really don’t have time right now, but I’m sorry. I’ll explain everything later. I promise.”

Gai huffs, refusing to look into Kakashi’s eye. “Right.”

Kakashi sighs but leaves him to stew in his anger. There’s nothing he can do for Gai right now anyway. It’s best if the other man went to a training ground and took his anger out there.

The debrief takes forever, much to Kakashi’s dislike. He’s antsy throughout the entire thing, knowing that Gai is waiting for an explanation from him. When they are finally told they can go, Kakashi is the first one out of the office, using the body flicker technique to get back to his apartment quickly. He hopes he’s guessed correctly and that Gai is waiting for him here instead of Gai’s own apartment.

He doesn’t even need to enter the apartment before he can sense Gai in it. Kakashi takes a deep breath at his door before unlocking it and entering. He kicks his sandals off and follows the light into his kitchen. Gai is there, washing up last night’s dishes that Kakashi had been too lazy to do that night. Gai always does chores when he’s angry.

“Are you ready to talk?”

Gai drops his hands with a loud thud, the plate in his hand giving a warning rattle of possibly breaking. Luckily it doesn’t. “I had to find out second-hand!” Gai growls angrily, letting go of the plate and turning around to face Kakashi. He’s definitely still mad, with his eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed.

His nose crinkles in a really cute way when he’s mad but Kakashi suspects Gai wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment at the moment.

“Are you absolutely insane, Kakashi?” Gai questions, leaning back against the sink and white-knuckling the edge of the counter.

“Gai, it was the only way.”

“Apparently not!” Gai points at him _pointedly_ . “Considering you’re standing _right there!_ ”

“Gai, I did what I thought had to be done at the time,” Kakashi explains. He really doesn’t like it when Gai is angry and he hates it, even more, when he’s the one making Gai feel that way. It doesn’t suit him.

“Why are you allowed to sacrifice yourself but I’m never allowed to sacrifice myself?” Gai asks, pushing off of the counter.

Kakashi furrows his eyebrows at Gai, feeling a bit of anger rising up in his own chest now. It’s an old argument that they always seem to circle back to when they do fight. “Is that what this is about? The fact that I’m a hypocrite?”

“No!” Gai takes a step towards him, still pointing, and Kakashi holds his ground. He knows Gai won’t actually hurt him when it comes down to it. “This is about you not telling me!”

Kakashi pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s getting a headache. “Because I knew you would try to stop me just like Naruto did.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Gai pushes past him, entering the small living room. Kakashi follows him. “So,” Gai starts in again, turning to face Kakashi. “I don’t even get to know that my boyfriend is going to die?”

Kakashi crosses his arms in defiance. He refuses to back down. “Like I would have any warning with you using the eighth gate?”

“That’s different!”

“How?”

“Yours was premeditative!” Gai yells. “You planned on sacrificing yourself without even giving me a second thought!”

“You don’t know what I was thinking,” Kakashi says calmly.

Gai’s voice calms, getting control over himself again. Despite Gai’s appearance and attitude towards most things, he really does have amazing control over his body. “I do know you didn’t trust me to help you. You didn’t trust me to come up with a different plan. If I were to use the gates, that would mean there was absolutely _nothing_ else that could be done. I _would_ be thinking of you, I _would_ ask you for help until there was nothing but the gates. That’s the difference.”

The room falls silent, both of them seething with anger. They both stand there, Kakashi with his arms crossed and Gai with his hands curled into fists by his side. They face each other, neither of them willing to admit defeat. That was always their problem, Kakashi supposes.

“I’m going to bed,” Kakashi eventually says. He’s sore and tired and all he wants to do is not argue with Gai and to just sleep.

“That’s all? Really?” Gai asks, incredulous.

Kakashi waves him away and steps around him, making his way to his bedroom. “I really don’t have the energy for this right now, Gai.”

Gai follows him because, of course, he does. “Can you really not see it from my point of view?” He sounds hurt now and Kakashi refuses to look at him because he really doesn’t want to see that sad look in Gai’s eyes. “Kakashi.”

He feels a hand land on his shoulder and he stops walking, halfway to his bed already. The anger has dissipated from both of them. Another problem of theirs. They could never stay mad at the other for very long.

Kakashi sighs, spins, and faces Gai, engulfing him into a tight hug. Gai hugs him back, just as tightly, burying his face into Kakashi’s neck. “I was scared,” Gai mumbles after a while.

Kakashi reaches up, cards his fingers through Gai’s hair. “I know. I’m sorry.”

They don’t say anything more on the matter and Kakashi knows it’s just another one of their arguments that will end up being never spoken of again. It will be all water under the bridge until another flood of heated anger manifests between the two. The same argument they’ve had a hundred times already.

Kakashi pulls away, kissing Gai on the cheek. He grabs a hold of Gai’s hand and starts pulling him towards his bed. “Stay the night, will you?” he asks as he crawls on top of the mattress.

Gai’s smile is back and sometimes Kakashi fears he’ll never see it again, but for now it’s there and it’s real and it’s all for him. “Of course!”

Gai hops onto the bed, making Kakashi bounce a little and they lie down, ignoring the fact that they are still in their full shinobi garb. Gai reaches over and pulls Kakashi close to his chest so Kakashi’s back is pressed into him, burying his nose into Kakashi’s hair. He breathes in deeply and Kakashi lets him, knowing that Gai needs this right now. Next time it’ll be his turn to hold Gai like this when Gai decides to open the seventh gate and almost die.

Kakashi turns around and wraps his arms around Gai’s middle, scooting even closer to him. They hold each other in a way that if they could hold on tight enough, neither of them will ever leave the other and die.

Kakashi sighs into Gai’s shoulder, finally going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
